


Caught off Guard

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Caught off Guard

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony gestured towards Bruce, nonchalantly putting his hand on Steve’s padded muscular shoulder.

“You know damn well why. Back off!” The Captain brushed him off coldly, glaring into Tony’s face, eyes like frigid blue embers.  
“I'm starting to want you to make me…” Tony said, straightening to his full stature. He still was a half head shorter than Steve, but what he lacked in height he made up for in ego. Steve continued his snarky retort, “Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?”…

…Tony’s back slammed up against the wall with a thud as Steve crashed against him, those large hands slithering under Tony’s shirt like poisonous snakes. The Captain’s teeth slid along Tony’s throat and the smaller man gasped loudly, fingers clutching at the stretchy fabric covering those thick arms. Tony let his head loll back on his neck as Steve’s deft fingers tugged at the billionaire’s fashionably worn jeans, those warm strong hands sliding against the flat plane of Tony’s stomach, exploring the soft downy skin below his navel.

Tony took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent of this towering angelic beauty pinning him to the wall. The scent of the Captain filled Tony’s brain. And it was everything he had dreamed it would be. Steve smelled pure and innocent. Naïve, definitely, but with an underlying hint of wanton, rough, reckless valour. Sexy. A sharp gasp split the air between them and Tony’s fingers slid from the Captain’s arms to crush that dark spandex shirt against Steve’s chest, rising hotly beneath Tony’s tense fingers.

The playboy’s nails dug into the stretchy fabric as Steve’s hand wrapped tight and hot around Tony’s half-hard sex, making him moan against the Captain’s cheek. That low sultry purr rumbled down between Steve’s legs, electrifying his blood. Making him crave that sweet sinful contact as he shoved his hips against Tony’s. Those clenching fingers stroked tighter and Tony unconsciously reached for the zipper of Steve’s pants, a garment somewhere between yoga pants and jeans. They exposed every curve, accentuating the slim waist, strong thighs, those rounded muscled calves, firm tight buttocks, as if Steve were wearing nothing at all.

Those amazing fingers suddenly left Tony’s lower half to strip the shirt from his body, pulling it over his head like a second skin. He felt the cooler air hit his body and gripped the edge of Steve’s shirt, yanking it free of the Captain’s body to reveal those thick arms and washboard abs. Tony barely had time to appreciate the craftsmanship that went into making such an amazing man when a shuddering gasp filled his lungs as Steve curled his fingers around Tony’s weeping shaft.

Tony tilted his head up, mouth slack in pleasure, lips inches from Steve’s own, that panting breath warm against his cheek. He could feel the urgency between them. Steve’s fingers ignited the playboy’s whole body as he leaned down and nearly touched Tony’s lips with his own. Desperate. Needy. Tony clutched the clinking dog tags around Steve’s neck trying to drag him closer, to close the space between them, but the Captain resisted teasingly, loving to see that ravenous look of lust on Tony’s face.

Steve’s hand gripped Tony hard between the legs, making the playboy’s knees buckle beneath him. He felt his own breath coming in quick pants, loving to see the haughty egotistical genius come undone. Tony’s eyes closed for a moment as he languished in the feel of those fingers, slippery and warm against his hot skin. He opened his eyes slowly and slid his gaze, slippery and lustful, down the Captain’s body. His mind took in the ravenous sultry expression, those wide strong shoulders, the flared chest, those strong ribs expanding under each laboured breath. His eyes travelled down that flat spot in the middle of those defined pecs, following the slick trail of sweat that marked such an immaculate creation of man. Down to the flexing stomach, watching as the muscles deepened, shadowy indents where his fingers should be: feeling each erotic gasp, the body of a legend rising and falling beneath his worshipful hands, tense as Hawkeye’s bow, as toned as Black Widow’s martial arts skills.

He let his fingers follow the path that his eyes had blazed, dragging his hands down to the start of that downy blond hair right below Steve’s navel. Tony’s fingers stopped right at the Captain’s twitching sex, the sensual deep curve of those hips, the jutting veins of corded muscle, leading his eyes, his hands, straight for it. Steve’s lips had reattached themselves to the side of Tony’s throat, obstructing his perfect view. But his fingers knew the way all too well and he felt his fingertips touch the gently flared head.

Steve jerked suddenly, feeling those fingers slide against his weeping shaft. He gripped Tony harder, sucking on the playboy’s neck hungrily, feeling that sultry electric rumble beneath his lips. Tony’s other hand scraped at the skin of Steve‘s hip, leaving light pink trails of passion flaring against that tanned smooth flesh. Tony could feel the hot burn in the pit of his stomach and knew that he was close, feeling the rigid press of the Captain’s body against his own. He could sense that Steve was close too and sped up his hand, hearing a predatory growl from the man in front of him.

They stroked in tandem, faster now, each trying to match the other stroke for stroke. Tony was the first to come, spilling his seed over Steve’s tight fist. He let out a desperate cry and hunched forward, fingers still gripping Steve’s cock like a lifeline, feeling the Captain tense and come hard over his fingers, thick and hot. He leaned up to press his lips to Steve’s, yanking on that soft lower lip with his teeth shoving his tongue past the Captain’s with a throaty groan. Steve returned the kiss and pushed Tony back against the wall with his body, stomach’s pressed together, sticky and wet.

Steve curled his arms around Tony’s waist, squeezing that ass gently, grinding against the playboy for a moment, watching that blush rise to the surface. He kissed Tony tenderly and pulled away, gripping his shirt, handing Tony his own. He held it in a loose fist and glanced around, making sure no one would see them slip into the bathroom close by to clean up. After they had put their shirts back on, rumpled but presentable, Tony and Steve quickly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards their respective quarters. As Tony turned to go into the safety of his room Steve caught him by the arm. He slipped something cold and flat into Tony’s palm. A key card.

“Just in case you have trouble sleeping tonight.” The Captain said matter-of-factly, brushing his velvet lips across the shell of Tony’s ear. The playboy blushed as he slid his door closed protectively and leaned heavily against it. After what had just happened, he did think that he would have some trouble sleeping tonight. Tony smiled to himself and pocketed the key card.


End file.
